Goodbye
by BlackBirdPie
Summary: Because Sam leaving hurt her. Her dad dying crushed her. But somehow it was Jacob Black loving her that finally broke Leah Clearwater.


**Ehh...don't know how I feel about this one. Beginning quote is from Grey's Anatomy. SMeyer has the rest. Let me know what you think.**

**The Final Goodbye**

_Hating you is the most exhausting of all._

They are fighting.

And it's not the fighting of friends or lovers (well it is, but it's not), it's the type of fight where you want to make them hurt.

They've been phasing in and out, and Jacob honestly doesn't know if they've inflicted more pain through their wolf-selves of human-selves. Leah will bare her teeth at him, and swipe with her hand, a line of claw marks bloom on his chest.

He lunges at her, using his weight to pin her down, she rolls, landing on top of him. He pulls her closer, closer, and for a moment she feels his lips on her neck, so soft.

But he throws her, she writhes through the air, landing on her feet as a wolf.

Jacob doesn't take long to join her.

They are at it for a long time. Leah breaks Jacob's nose twice, and he cracks one of her ribs. Which hurts, but not as much as when his hand would be at her elbow, or resting on her back.

But if he could fuck with her head, she could do the same to him. She would lightly, ever so lightly, touch his hair at the nape of his neck. Her tongue tracing the dip of his collarbone. Or whimper when he hurt her, feeling triumph at the look he would get on his face.

Regret.

Good. He deserved it.

"Leah," He had said at one point, breathing heavy. "Can we just—"

"What?" She snarled. "I'm not you precious fucking _spawn_, I can take it." She leapt at him again, phasing mid jump.

It wasn't until they were both on the ground, dirt mixed with blood soaking their bodies. Not enough energy to even phase, or move for that matter, that they stopped.

And somehow Leah ended crying. No tears, just her breathing, ragged in the silence. And her lip is cracked, and the crying keeps tearing it back open, and even with a healing rib her the pain of her lip makes her hurt more.

"Leah." He whispers. She can't tell if he sounds pained because he's hurt, or something else. Something worse.

"Shut up." She tells him. "Just shut up."

"Leah—"

"I hate you, Jacob Black. I fucking hate you. I hate you so much." She pulls at her hair. "Why did you do this to me? You of all people. You knew…with Sam. How could you?"

"You hate me?" She's surprised he's yelling. "Sure. Go ahead. But you're killing me. You're fucking killing me. I have Nessie. I love her. I _want_ to love her, at the very least because she'll actually let me. And you're this…_thing_ in my imprint. Embeded. I can't get rid of you. The imprint won't get rid of it. You're just there. You're killing me. It's slowly killing me to not be with you. And I _can't_ fucking be with you."

"Sorry, that I am ruining your sadistic happily ever after." She tries to stand, but her knee won't support the weight yet.

"What do you want from me? What the fuck do you want from me? How can I

make you just go away?" And he's able to stand, pinning her against the tree.

His breath is in her face, she feels his body shaking.

"Finish it, you coward. End it. Here. Right now, end it. For yourself, for Sam. I'm the thorn in every imprint. So end it."

He doesn't move. Because even when they were fighting, even when he felt like he could kill her, he never imagined Leah would want to die.

"Finish it!" She screams, her voice ragged.

"Leah." And she hates how sad he sounds.

"For me then. End it for me. I'm so tired, Jacob. It's so hard to live like this. It's too hard."

"Don't say that."

She shoves him away her.

"You can fuck me, Jacob. You can fight me. But don't be nice to me. And don't you dare look at me with pity."

"How could I be nice to you? You never let me. You never let anyone."

Leah snorts, like anyone would be nice to her anyway.

"Maybe that's why Sam left you. Maybe he didn't actually imprint, maybe he'd been looking for an excuse to get out and—"

Leah's fist connected with his jaw, hard enough that she broke a bone in her hand. Jacob, in turn, felt like his jaw was splitting open.

"Fuck, you."

"I didn't mean—fuck. Leah, I didn't mean that."

"Leave me alone."

"Leah, you can't push everyone away."

"I mean it, Black. Stay the fuck away from me. Not 'everyone', just you. Because you know what," She turns, looking at him. "At least Sam is upfront about how he wants nothing to do with me. At least he _sticks_ to his imprint. He doesn't come crawling into my bed, about how _Nessie might leave me for Nahuel_. He doesn't pretend to be my friend. He doesn't pretend to care."

She's thinks she's made it when Jacob speaks up again.

"I see Nessie, and I think about you. I'm with her, and I'm wondering about you. I compare her to you. I want…I'm not pretending to care. I just don't know to deal with this."

"Let me save us both some trouble. You're going to pick her. It'll pain you to leave me, but she's your imprint, and that's what really fucking matters. I know, I've heard it before. Because at the end of the day, it's always the imprint. And it's not me. So go find her now. Have the doctor-tick patch you up. And we can count our losses."

"Leah!" He yells to he retreating figure.

"Tell Seth I'm sorry." She calls over her shoulder. Because he's made his choice, and she figures he can live with it.

But it feels like _she's_ the one who has to live with it.

Only this time, Leah gets to be the one who leaves. For the first time ever.

Because Sam leaving hurt her. Her dad dying crushed her. But somehow it was Jacob Black loving her that finally broke Leah Clearwater.


End file.
